The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). Logos Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A One-Ho/Lord Miller/Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/Amblin Entertainment Production A Animal Logic Production A Stephen Heneveld Film The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part Closing Credits Directed by Stephen Heneveld Co-Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Lauren Montgomery Produced by Darla K. Anderson Jordan Kerner Don Hahn Phil Lord Produced by Christopher Miller Nick Park Whoopi Goldberg Chris Meledandri Written by Jenny Jaffe Screenplay by Chris Meledandri Nicholas Stoller Kenji Ono Sharon Flynn Screenplay by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Pidge Gunderson Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Ben Juwono Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough Vince Aporo Story by Trey Buongiorno Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa Based on the TV series created by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Chris Meledandri Tom McGrath Steven Spielberg Sergio Pablos Stephen Heneveld Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Bill Hader Sterling K. Brown Ryan Potter Gal Gadot Andy Samberg James Corden Jamie Chung Awkwafina Thomas Middleditch Bex Taylor-Klaus Chris Pratt Hailee Steinfeld with John Goodman Ted V. Miller Leslie Jones and Robert Downey Jr. Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Original Songs by Major Lazer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Music Co-Composed by Daniel Pemberton Music Supervisor Julia Michaels Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Supervising Producer Skye Lyons Animation Director Stephen Heneveld Co-Producers Jon Burton Peter Lord Amy Pascal Associate Producer Rebecca Karch Tomlinson A Film by Stephen Heneveld Scrolling Credits Unit Production Managers David Witz Michele Imperato Stabile First Assistant Director Artist W. Robinson Second Assistant Director Deanna Stadler Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Additional Editor Chris Renaud, A.C.E. Supervising Music Editor Slamm Andrews Visual Effects and Stereo Producer Hailee Steinfeld 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Spevick Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editors Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Addison Teague Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisors Visual Effects Danny Dimian Storyboard Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Art Department Laurent De la Chapelle Special Effects David Silverman Editorial Sanjay Calhoun Peter Ettinger Character Group and Animation Joshua Spencer Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Finishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Cast Additional Voices Mark Christopher Lawrence Channing Tatum Mila Kunis David Schwimmer Arthur Ortiz Ben Burtt Scott Menville Scott Adsit Shameik Moore Mike Mitchell Stephen Heneveld Tim Miller Dana Gaier Damon Wayans Jr. Tye Sheridan Kim Kardashian David Silverman Glen McIntosh Bill Farmer T.J. Miller Nick Glennie-Smith Harry Shannon Don Hall Nicholas Stoller Shannon Mills Tara Strong Jake Gyllenhaal Matthew Wood Robert Zemeckis Billy Crystal Daniel Pemberton Gabriel Guy Roy Conli Jared Stern Christopher Miller James Thornton Michael Cawood Dan Hermansen Jin Kim Randy Thom Alan Meyerson Patton Oswalt Hans Zimmer Brad Bird Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Additional Pre-Production Support Daniel Arata David Goetz Wes Storhoff Eric W. Araujo Dylan Hoffman David J. Suroviec Stephen Ashby Hyun-Min Lee Long Ying Stephanie Tse Trent Correy Armand Serrano Qiao Wang James Finch Michael Woodside Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Sound Editorial by Movie Land Sound Services Final Sound Mix, Sound Services and ADR Recorded at Disney Digital Studio Services Loop Group Newell Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kevin Bigley Tom Bromhead Mitch Carter Brook Chalmers David Cowgill Julie Falls Jeff Fisher Jackie Gonneau Marissa Goodman Richard S. Horvitz Rif Hutton Hope Levy Richard McGregor Scott Menville Edie Mirman Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Michelle Ruff Michael J. Sorich Kelly Stables Marcelo Tubert Creative Consultants Matt Selman John Frink Christine Nangle Michael Price Brian Kelley Tim Burns Joel Cohen Gene Stupnitsky Charlie Grandy Max Pross Alex Rubens Donick Cary Storyboard Consultants Ricardo Curtis • Rodrigo Perez Castro Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Supervising Animators Daniel Waldman Lauren Morimoto Jean Pascal Scott Armstrong Yarrow Cheney Steve Boeddeker Diana Rodriguez Tom McGrath Lead CG Supervisors Tom Miller • James Thornton Computer Graphics Supervisors David Peifer Miles Lopez Cody Meledandri Stephen Kowalski Steven Rodriguez Ben Meredith Peter Ramsey Modeling Lead Modelers Kelly Asbury Matthew Coronad Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Kleiman David Silverman Stuart Johnson Jamie Spencer Modelers Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Taehyung Park Brandon Lawless Karey Kirkpatrick Jeffrey Boudreaux Kambey Ollie Olivia Jackman Rupert Murdoch Jean-Pascal Berthiaume Julien Kaspar Jacob Van Valkenburg Jane Wang Paul Armstrong Charlotte Cuvelier Charles Cunningham-Scott Joy Chung Thomas Bacanu Iker J. de los Mozos Isaac Gelman Chika Saito James Schauf Chris Patrick O'Connell Characters Character Leads Daniel Jennings Joel Acosta Harry Miller Jimmy Tsai Mark Santoni Milo Rodriguez Jim McLean Character Artists Dan Villarreal Sanjay Lopez Joseph Philip Jason Matthews Justin Kosnikowski Ted Craig Daniel Ashton Quentin K. Lasseter Randy King Michael Woodside Christopher Kracker Gary Phillips Gabriel Williams Jeff Katzenberg Bob Wiatr Sharon Miller Jonathan Parker Layout Layout Leads Damon Crowe Katie Holt Danny Macdonald Sanjay Calhoun Dale Drummond John Bell Jared Stern Chris Lopez Layout Artists Jan Roelfs Craig Mullins Monty Sacdalan Audrey LaRoque Frederic Veilleux Tim Hodge Robert Zemeckis Umberto Lazzari Ted Williams Jake Paltrow Paul Hormis Jean-Christophe Poulain Diana Klaus Rebecca Hore Gal Gadot Jamie Aoki Wendy Seddon Xavier Martin Tom Myers Miles O'Brien Dan Hermansen Wilton Manors Ian Farnsworth Alan McCarthy Jack Allen Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Animation Lead Animators Mark A. Williams Callum LaPrairie Sam Gebhardt Erik Strauss Daniel Pemberton Malcon B. Pierce III Mark Henn Animators TBA Additional Animators Jody Lopez Geoff Wheeler Frank E. Abney III Carlos Ortega Daisy Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Jamie Lopez Jake Mattingly Fred Gibson Randy Mills Katherine Sarafian Kelly Vawter Daniel Gutierrez Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Henry Selick Jim Sciutto Lorenzo Di Bonaventura Pipeline Lead Pipeline Artists Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Pipeline Artists Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Simulation Simulation Leads Mark Rodriguez Gene Chee Diana Rodriguez David Silverman Roy Conli Madeline Justmann Julie Zackary Wendy Seddon Eric Walters Joel Mendias Simulation Artists Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Environment Environment Leads Timothy Roberts Jake Paltrow Jared Stern Larry Oatfi Katherine Johnson Bethany Harvey Daniel Zettl Guillaume Versano Scott Gadot Qianbaihui Yang Anna Mudrak Kathleen Thorson Good Sam Okell Kyle Mcginnis Pallav Vincenzo Victor Chaga Vincent Loeffler Environment Artists Jared Stern Ashore Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Martin Scorsese Larry McBrayer Lee Alexander Alexander Poei David Cohan Dave Needham Janet Nielsen Charlie O'Shea Danny Macdonald Victor Martinez Katie McCarthy Lenny Jackman Andrew Robinson Gwen Graham Harrison Ford Gary Summers Ian Lee Gal Gadot Henry Jackman Jeff Chasin Theo H. Vandernoot Iker J. de los Mozos Tom McGrath Christian Epunan Hernandez David VanTuyle Dean Calhoun Chris Meledandri Guillermo Sanchez Camacho Danny Macdonald Terry McAuliffe Samuel Martinez Kevin May Sebastian Zuleta Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Xavier Angel Velazquez Nancy Pelosi Earl Thomas Sarah Dignan Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Dan Hermansen Cera Kim Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Farnsworth Jeff Chung Panat Johnson Johann Francois Coetzee Lighting & Compositing Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Wendy Mashburn Barry Andres Simon Kalayeh Stephanie Pichel Evan Robinson Lewis Marietta Marie Simpson Bill Corso Jane Morgan Tracy Coronad Rich Moore Conrad Vernon Diana Rodriguez Steve Shearston Janet Jackson Hamon Kim Don Henderson Jorge Pacquiao Gary Trousdale Jim Gingrich Chris Hawkins Roxanne Parades Tony Fucile Luke Crawford Lucas Pozze Diesel McGillivray Taylor Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Timothy Brakensiek Sanjay Kirkpatrick Paul Fiebiger Tony Leondis Sarah Cho James Likowski Lighting & Compositing Artists TBA Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Production TBA Heads of Department TBA Studio Team TBA Studio Research and Development TBA Technology TBA Legend3D Stereo Lead Artists Robert Burk Anthony Garcia Trevor Graciano Solana Hagler Christopher Higginbotham Keith Kolod Sean McCarty Erasmo Romero Daniel Sandoval Bret Watkins Aaron Williams Jason Williams Stereo Artists Troy Alexiadis Kamran Arian Daniel Avery Brad Banda Chris Bloom Anne Marie Breedlove Morris Brown Owen Cartagena Peter Charron Agustin Andres Cortes Ryan Cummins Adam Dunn James Eggleston Randahl Elkins Javier Fernandez Gary Hangen Andrew Harris Shizue Harrison Eric Heaton Jason Hebert Kimberly Henry Mike Hopkinson Danny Huynh Quan Jiang Brad Kaiser Alexander Limpin Brendan Llave Marc Llorin Ray Macahilas Celeste Madrigal Brandon McMenamin Brian Neil Jaime Osorio Joo-Hwan Park Ryan Parker Ipyana Ponder Ryan Ramsey Robert Reategui Josiah Reeves Julius Santos Kris Sison Matthew Smith Mark Soraci Carla Sparrow Sunny Thipsidakhom Ben Ussher Chloe Valdecontos Adam Will Jessica Wolff Legend (Henan) Digital Technology Co., Ltd. On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Additional Dailies Services by PIX System MLDPS Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Dolby Sound Engineers Bryan Arenas Jonathan Lessner Outside Legal Services Provided by Greenberg Traurig and Dan Black MLAS Studio Management Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Thanks to Everyone at Warner Animation Group and Movie Land Animation Studios Who Supported this Production Studio Leadership Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Pidge Gunderson Jamie Chung Amy Pascal Gal Gadot Chris Williams Bex Taylor-Klaus Don Hall Aviva Corcovado Administration Dominic Lewis Paul Mounsey Jordan Kerner Kathleen Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evan MacAulay Katherine Collins Luke Lawrence Daniel Edelson Business and Legal Affairs Nanna Anderson Jeremy Bowker Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen McIntosh Jon Stewart Katherine Lopez Henry Drager Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Danny DeVito Jake Gyllenhaal Kim Lee Randell Martinez Christopher Callaghan Robert Lazzarini Nanny L. Yeary Development Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Christopher MacGuffin Jonathan Null Justin Lawrence James Crossley Rupert Gregson-Williams Facilities and Shared Services Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Guillermo Arambulo Larry McBrayer Jason Kerner Kathleen McIntosh Maya Kennedy Kim Lopez-Castillo Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Finance and Accounting Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Michael Meier Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Evelyn Deavor Human Resources, Recruiting and Training David Stodolny Scott Hunter Dana Gaier Steven Spielberg Marc Schmidt Christopher McQuarrie Katie Crown Christopher Barnett Jill Culton Pete Docter Chris Pratt Christopher Boyes Jin Kim Nancy J. Wright Mike Inman Larry McCormick Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Marketing and Custom Animation Bruce Smith Damon Kennedy Charlie Rodriguez Evelyn Lopez Jordan Kerner Jim Dodd Jake Lopez Angus MacLane Seth MacFarlane Timothy Rogerson Kimberley Rodriguez Mark Miller Animation Research Library, Digital Art Services and Security Rich McBride Don Hall Jordan Miller Kelly Asbury Kim Martinez Robert Zemeckis Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Chris Lopez Harry Muller Jimmy Tsai Milo Castillo Gary Martinez Christopher Chung Kenny McGillivray Digital Intermediate by EFILM Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imagine Technical Support Ron Hernlund Daniel Salcedo Garrett Cox Shau Ping Hsu Ian Martin Matt Braunstein Bradley Harding Soundtrack Album on Songs "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records "Catchy Song" Written by Jonathan Lajoie Rap by Alaya High Produced by Dillon Francis and James Rushent Performed by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain & Lay Lay Dillon Francis appears courtesy of IDGAFOS T-Pain appears courtesy of Cinematic Records Lay Lay appears courtesy of Empire Records "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Sexy And I Know It" Written by George Robertson, Kenny Oliver, Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Erin Beck and David Listenbee Performed by LMFAO Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Zero" Performed by Imagine Dragons Written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Sermon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman and John Hill Produced by John Hill Engineered by Rob Cohen Mixed by Serban Ghenea Imagine Dragons appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records "Starving Song" Written by Michael Trewartha, Kyle Trewartha, Robert McCurdy, Christopher Petrosino, Asia Whiteacre Performed by Hailee Steinfeld and Grey feat. Zedd Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Spectrum" Written by Matthew Koma and Anton Zaslavski Produced by Zedd Performed by Zedd feat. Matthew Koma Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of the United States No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Jeremy Bailenson Dee Bradley Baker Jane Buckingham Cory Doctorow Jeremy Fry Hal Hickel Kenneth Kenyon Haixiang Liu Manuel Martinez Cindy Millicano Ana Morales James Ryan Mullins Alexa Nieblas Karen North Mary Anne Schmitt Speidel Cody Cameron Tom Cohen Eric Fineman Ben Lusthaus Ian McQue Andrew Swett Rebecca Karch Tomlinson The Producers Wish to Thank Roy Conli Bonnie Arnold Avi Arad Chris Sanders Kristina Reed Clark Spencer Christina Steinberg Production Babies Courtesy of the Following Crossovers DreamWorks Animation Disney Enterprises, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Man of Action Entertainment Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Nintendo Photos and Videos Shutterstock Google Photos YouTube iStock by Getty Images Getty Images Dailymotion Footage Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. Footage from "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of Nickelodeon & Viacom, Inc. Vehicles Chevrolet Volkswagen Toyota Suzuki Ford Motor Company Camera Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Ltd. Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits